Ai Made Tataku
by AngelZash
Summary: Kagome comes back through the well after a trip home, only this time she has a baby. When she, the baby and Shippou are kidnapped by Seeshoumaru, can Inu Yasha save her? And figure out who the father is?
1. Surprising Findings

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I really be here? I think not! And if you still want to sue me, don't bother. I'll give you my debts freely. They're about all I got as a newly graduated college student. Only Tsutaki is mine, got it fanfic writers?

  
  
  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Kagome!"

  
  


Kagome looked up from where she sat on the floor changing nine month old Tsutaki and at her younger brother, Sota, standing in the doorway. Worry was written across his face and his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

  
  


"What's wrong, Sota," Kagome asked anxiously as she finished securing Tsutaki's diaper and smoothed the small girl's skirt back down over the new padding. 

  
  


"I can't find Buyo," Sota said, panting. "I've looked everywhere!"

  
  


"Alright, alright," Kagome said standing a snuggling baby Tsutaki against her jean-clad hip. "You look inside again and I'll look outside.

  
  


"Thank you, oneechan," Sota cried as he scampered off into the house to search. 

  
  


Kagome sighed and walked quickly outside, trying to ignore Tsutaki as she played with her long hair. 'I should have put it up,' she thought, allowing her gaze to wander around the yard. It caught on the Bone Eater's well and its slightly ajar door.

  
  


"Sota's been playing in the well house again, Tsutaki-chan," she told the baby absently. "I'm going to get him for this. I hadn't wanted to go near it until Mom got back with jii-chan."

  
  


Kagome shifted Tsutaki on her hip and opened the door to the Bone Eater's Well enough for her to slip through. She stood just inside, keeping her grip on the squirming baby tight and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim light inside. The little girl pulled her pink skirt up and began to gum its hem. Kagome clumsily reached up and pulled the fabric back down with a sigh. 

  
  


"Buyo," she called lightly. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help thinking that Inu Yasha could hear as well as smell through the well. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't reconcile herself to the idea of him finding out about the baby on her hip. The squirming, fussing, hungry baby on her hip that would not call her anything thing but mama. 

  
  


"Tsutaki, hold still, please," she pleaded with the child as she started down the stairs to the actual well. "Buyo, come out so we can go back to the house!"

  
  


She reached the bottom of the stairs and tip-toed cautiously around the well, keeping a careful eye out for the fat calico. Suddenly, Buyo jumped on the well, scaring Kagome and causing her to let out a small scream. The baby in her arms also screamed and jerked back out of her arms.

  
  


"Tsutaki," Kagome shrieked and leaped to catch her. Her arms wrapped around the chubby little body of her target just as the girl began her downward journey in the well.

"Aaa... Tsutaki-chan," Kagome cried as she hung half in the well, her grip precarious on both the squalling child and the dry well side. "Grab mama, Tsutaki-chan. Grab mama before she falls over!"

  
  


The baby grabbed for Kagome but only managed to grab a couple fistfuls of hair.

  
  


"Itai," Kagome screeched and flinched back, almost losing her grip on Tsutaki. She grabbed back at the girl and fell over into the well at the same time.

  
  


When she landed, Tsutaki was safely crying in her arms and she was at the bottom of the well as unscathed as always. Sighing, Kagome stood and tied Tsutaki securely to her with the belt from her jeans before climbing up the side of the well.

  
  


"I'm gonna..." Kagome breathed angrily as she climbed thinking of her younger brother all the while. Tsutaki sniffled and clutched at Kagome's tee. Finally, Kagome pulled herself over the edge of the well and stood looking into the forest.

  
  


"Well, Inu Yasha should be hear soon. He always knows when I've come back," Kagome told Tsutaki who merely yawned and cuddled closer to Kagome.

  
  


"KAGOME!"

  
  


Kagome sighed as Shippou came bounding out of Inu Yasha's forest at her. He stopped about half-way, however, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping in shock.

  
  


"SHIPPOU," Kagome heard Inu Yasha roar as he flew out from the trees and hit Shippou over the head.

  
  


"ITAI," Shippou cried as Kagome yelled, "Inu Yasha, leave him alone!"

  
  


"Kagome, where have-" Inu Yasha began, but stopped as he caught sight of the baby clutching tiredly at Kagome's side. "N-N-NA-NANI?"

  
  


The wind blew Kagome's hair about her face as Inu Yasha stared in shock at Tsutaki. "It's a baby, Inu Yasha," Kagome told him tiredly, feeling as though there truly were more than one baby in the clearing.

  
  


"Nemui, Mama," Tsutaki whined at Kagome.

  
  


Inu Yasha's eyes practically jumped from his skull and, before Kagome could say a word, he sped from the area.

  
  


"Inu Yasha," Kagome called after the rapidly disappearing red blur. Whether or not he heard, Inu Yasha didn't stop. 

  
  


"Well, that went well," Kagome grumbled to Tsutaki. Tsutaki whimpered and buried her head against Kagome.

  
  


"Mama..."

  
  


Kagome sighed and began walking towards the still stunned Shippou.

  
  


"Kagome-chan!"

  
  


Kagome looked up to see Sango running out of the woods, her eyes wide as she stared at the child nestled against Kagome's hip, "You have a baby!"

  
  


"Well...um...I..." Kagome stuttered as Shippou hopped up on her shoulder and sniffed little Tsutaki, who retaliated by screaming. Kagome sighed and reached up the pull Shippou into her other arm, but her hand never made it.

  
  


A firm arm wrapped around her middle and lifted her feet high above the ground. She screamed, her wide grey eyes searching for Sango. Sango whipped hiraikotsu from her back and let it fly towards the youkai that was now flying into the sky with Kagome and the two children she held. Tsutaki screamed her displeasure and Shippou cried, "Sesshoumaru!"

  
  


A chill spread through Kagome's body at Shippou's identification and she shrieked, "Inu Yasha!" 

  
  


Inu Yasha didn't come, however, and Sesshoumaru simply kicked Sango's giant boomerang to the side and fly quickly away with her. Kagome twisted around , but couldn't manage to do much more than get a better grip on Tsutaki and Shippou before Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around the three of them and the world disappeared into white fluff.

  
  
  
  
  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
  


Ok, I got this idea before the semester ended and just when I was being crushed by all the end college prep and end of semester work I had to do. Anyway, this is just the first chapter, I'll explain things better in the coming ones. 

  
  


Since I already have a bunch of fics I'm working on, this one will continue only as long as I get feedback. It's going to continue at least a few chapters, but for me to lengthen it longer than that, ya gotta tell me what ya think of it. And that you want me to. And as always, if you want to know when the next chapter's up, just say.

  
  


Translations:

  
  


Tsutaki's name means "Moon Waterfall" or "Moon Cascade"

Hiraikotsu is what Sango calls her giant boomerang which is made from the bones of youkai.

  
  


oneechan = big sister

jii-chan = grandpa

itai! = ouch!

Nani = what

nemui = I'm sleepy or just sleepy

youkai = demon, monster, etc.


	2. Questions About Baby

A/N: Ok, I fixed the name. I noticed that a while ago but lost the disk with the story on it before I could fix it. Sorry all!

"How could she..." he breathed angrily as he flew above he treetops. "How could she go and - and - and-" He screamed his frustration out over the forest as he landed in the nearest tree available.

"A pup! She had a pup! Why..." Inu Yasha settled himself down into the crook of a large limb and allowed himself to quietly sulk. He knew he hadn't been the most attentive guy in Japan, but still, couldn't she have told him she was lonely? That she had found another? And when had she had TIME to find another male, never mind make and have a pup! How did he miss it all?

Maybe he was oblivious, like Kagome had always told him, but he still would have noticed a pregnant Kagome! No body could hide a little pup in their stomach, could they? No, he remembered seeing pregnant women in the villages and they almost always had big stomachs. Not to mention that they had smelled different than normal. A pregnant woman always smelt satisfied. 

Kagome had never smelt that way. Of course, it was rare that she smelt anything but good to him. Still... He couldn't remember her smelling satisfied. Though she had smelt a bit off lately, now that he thought about it. He couldn't place how, but he did remember her smelling just a little bit different lately. Could that have been it?

Inu Yasha cursed, scaring some hapless birds out of a near by tree. "How could she? And with -"

He stopped suddenly as he realized he didn't know who the father was. With a growl, he shot out of his tree and back towards the village. 

"It had better not be Kouga or Miroku! I'll kill them with my bare hands for touching her! I'll kill them!"

He flew even more quickly back to Kaede's hut and burst through the door, ignoring the surprised gasps of its occupants as he stomped up to Miroku and lifted him high off the floor. Miroku gripped his hands, fear clouding his dark eyes as he realized the intense fury Inu Yasha was directing towards him. 

"Was it you," Inu Yasha growled passionately into the hapless monk's face. "Are you the father of Kagome's pup?"

"Pup," Miroku choked out. "What pup? Kagome has a pup?" 

"You mean you abandoned them," Inu Yasha roared. "You've given her a pup and then just gone off and forgotten about it!"

Miroku choked and Inu Yasha ignored the broom that Kaede brought down on his head in an effort to end the confrontation. He shoved the sputtering monk up against the wall and raised a clawed hand threateningly over the man.

"No..." Miroku gasped out. "I've...never...touched Kagome.... She's yours! Every...one...knows that!"

Inu Yasha's rage faded a little at the sincere words and knew the monk wouldn't dare lie to him when Inu Yasha had him in such a position. He let the monk slide to the floor and steeped back, looking slightly lost. He let his knees I've out underneath him and fell to sit before the still panting monk.

"Then who..."

"Why don't you ask her," Kaede told him drily as she gave him a final swat with the broom for punishment. She huffed as Inu Yasha simply turned his head to stare at her incredulously, but still knelt down beside him. "And what is this about Kagome having a pup?"

"When she came through the well..." Inu Yasha told her, his eyes wells of sadness, "She was holding a human baby. And it - It called her 'Mama.'" 

"Mama," Miroku repeated confused. What did that mean?

"It's what children call their mothers in her time. I've heard Kagome call her mother that before," he said dejectedly. Now that he had no one to rage at anymore, the fact that his Kagome was a mother was beginning to depress him. 

He started at a loud THUMP and stared wide-eyed at the startled monk who had somehow managed to slip and fall to the floor from his own sitting position. Miroku's lips seemed to move silently as he stared in shock at the hanyou before. Words never had time to form though, Kaede was quicker.

"And are you going to marry her now," the old miko asked him sternly, the set of her face warning him that his answer had better be "yes" or there would be hades to pay.

"It's not mine," Inu Yasha yelled, jumping up.

Miroku and Kaede blinked up at him for a moment before Miroku sighed and hung his head, "Poor boy. She went and found a man who wasn't afraid of commitment. Well, we did tell you to hurry it up with her and quit chasing after Kikyo."

Kaede nodded in agreement and smirked at Miroku as Inu Yasha bopped him twice, once in place of Kaede. Kaede snickered as Miroku glared at her in irritation, grumbling something about Inu Yasha being a slow learner. Inu Yasha punched him a third time for good measure.

"Still," Kaede said thoughtfully, "I wonder how Kagome managed to hide it from us for so long. How old was the child, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha scowled, "Feh! A pup is a pup! Who cares how old it is?"

Miroku sighed, still rubbing his sore head, "She means, could Kagome have had the child before she met us?" 

Inu Yasha blinked over at Miroku for a second before growled loudly in anger, "I would have noticed a pup or a husband in her house if it was. Only men who live with her are her brother and her grandfather."

Miroku and Kaede nodded, "Yes, but what if he was already gone when we first met her and the child was simply elsewhere during your visits."

Hope filled Inu Yasha at the thought of there no longer existing a man to compete for Kagome's attentions, but he didn't allow the others to see it. He deepened his scowl and looked around the room. His body tensed as he realized that only Kaede and Miroku were present. Fear squeezed his heart as he remembered that the only other occupants of the room hadn't heard of the pup until he had arrived to tell them of it.

"Where's Kagome? Didn't she come here after I left her at the well?"

Miroku's eyes widened as he watched Inu Yasha glance about the room restlessly, "No. We haven't seen her all day. What do you mean you left her at the well?"

Inu Yasha didn't answer, he simply turned and started for the door, but he'd only made it halfway when Sango burst through the flap, panting and wild-eyed.

"He took them," she told them urgently. "Sesshomaru took Kagome, Shippo and the baby!"

"NANI," the three chorused before the two boys rushed past Sango and out the door. Sango turned and followed, hopping on a transformed Kirara as she went. Miroku leapt on after her and they flew beside Inu Yasha to the well site.

"He headed toward the west," she called over to Inu Yasha. He nodded but neglected to stop until he'd reached the well. He sniffed the air, but couldn't pick up any thing but the most subtle of scents from the captive three and his brother. Frowning in determination, he sped of towards the west. Perhaps he could still catch up to them. 

Ignoring Sango and Miroku as they conversed over what had happened, he ran as quickly as he could into the now setting sun.

*******************************************************************

It was dark already by the time Sesshomaru finally stopped and allowed Kagome and the children to fall to the ground. She tried to fall in such a way that would cushion the Shippo and Tsutaki, but Tsutaki still set up a keening cry at the hard landing. 

She cuddled the child close, trying desperately to calm her before their captor became too angry. The last thing she needed was a rampaging Sesshomaru and two frightened children.

Make that three...

Sesshomaru, to Kagome's utter surprise, ignored the crying baby and approached a moaning young girl. Rin, if Kagome remembered the name correctly, laid in a bed of soft grass and blankets, twisting in a feverish sleep. Kagome's maternal instincts, already awakened and honed by Shippo and Tsutaki, kicked into full drive and she pushed the still crying baby into Shippo's lap before hurrying over to see the sick child.

"What happened," she asked the quiet demon next to her as she leant down to touch her forehead to the restless Rin. The child seemed to like the cool touch and pushed herself closer to its source.

"She became ill," he told her simply, as though she couldn't have already known that.

"She's got a high fever, but I don't see anything else wrong with her..." Kagome told him, checking Rin over throughly. She drew back the blankets and felt for Rin's pulse. It was fast, but steady and no where that Kagome looked on her flushed body could she find any other outward signs of her illness. "What else has she been doing? Throwing up? Has she been getting cold, or just staying feverish and like this?"

"Like this," Shesshomaru told her, his eyes settling on something over her head.

Kagome looked up to see Jaken walking towards them, carrying a melon and a basket full of herbs. She sighed as she realized the reason she had been kidnapped. Shesshomaru had wanted a human miko to care for his child, not simply a demon who had very little use for the art of medicine.

"I will return tomorrow. Use the herbs to heal her," Shesshomaru told her, turning and walking away. "Jaken will bring you anything else you need."

"All except a hospital," Kagome grumbled under her breath as she tucked her patient back in. If Shesshomaru had heard her, he ignored her and she watched his retreating back until it had finally disappeared.

"You better heal her, human," Jaken warned her. "If you let Lord Shesshomaru's pet human die, you'll follow after her."

Kagome glared at him as Shippo brought Tsutaki up beside her and snarled back at the gnat-like demon, "Then why didn't he heal her with his Tensaiga if he cares so much for her?"

Jaken snorted with laughter, "Fool! Tensaiga only works on the dead! Besides, he already tried that..."

Kagome sighed as she allowed Tsutaki to rub her face into her thigh, "Nemui, Mama..."

"Do you have extra blanket, Jaken-san," Kagome asked him politely. 

Jaken tsked in irritation, but retrieved one anyway. His master had been in a very strange mood since Rin had become sick and he didn't want to risk the wrath of Shesshomaru. The demon wasn't known for his patience at the best of time, after all.

Kagome wondered briefly where Jaken had kept the blanket in such an empty forest grove, but kept her concerns to herself. Instead, she settled Tsutaki down with Shippo and tucked them both in, telling Shippo to watch over the sleeping baby while she cared for Rin. Shippo fought against being treated as a child, but allowed himself to be put to bed with only limited grumbling and fell asleep with Tsutaki curled up beside him. 

Kagome sigh yet again with relief and went back to Rin and the herbs that Jaken had. She recognized a few from training with Kaede and realized that she knew a salve she could make from them. Thanking Sango and Miroku for insisting that she learn some more traditional methods of healing, she set to work. Hopefully, she could have Rin's fever broken and be home in just a couple of days. She had to be home in a couple of days, or else... Or else there would be some angry adults waiting to lecture her into non-existence. 

Still, it never hurt to make sure. A damp compress applied to the girl's heated skin now, while she made the salve, might help ensure that Rin cooled down sooner than later.

"Jaken-san, go get me some damp cloths, please. And make sure they're damp with lukewarm water."

She ignored the small demon as he walked away, grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of life, and prepared herself for along night. She wasn't going to sleep until this fever was broken. She didn't want to consider the alternative. 

A/N: (Old)

Ok, so I've been away a really long time... SORRY! Life just got very hectic and...well.. It's been interesting... Anyway, I'm finally feeling the urge to write again and getting back the energy to do so. Still, this particular fic is not going to be that long. 2 or 3 more chapters I think. Unless I change my mind...

And no, I'm not telling you who the baby belongs to. You're just gonna havta angst along with Inu Yasha and company. Though, for the detectives in the audience, there are a couple of clues for you by now...

Anyway, this isn't a very good chapter, but it was something and I had particular fun with Inu Yasha. Poor guy... Anyway, I only dislike my presentation of the chapter I think, not the actual happenings. It might get revamped later, but until then, here ya go! Don' judge too harshly. It's only a day off in my exhausting schedule that allowed me to write it, period.

Oh well! See you next time. Perhaps with Kouga... Or else simply a big surprise for Inu Yasha. He's so fun to torture!!


	3. Mama?

A/N: Right! I fixed poor Tsutaki's name in the previous chapter. Sorry about that. I think I had her confused with another character of mine whose name I was still playing with at the time. I was horrified when I discovered my error, but couldn't find the disk with the story on it and then couldn't find the time to fix it. Well, it's fixed now. Forgive me? 

Anyway, I'm still not telling anything about the baby, but I'm sure some of you can get the drift already in this chapter. Also, what happens with Shippou and Kagome here... I'm not sure if I like this chapter period and that's one of the spots I'm really not sure of. Maybe I should've saved it until later. But this is a short fic, so... Maybe it'll change when I get around to revising. 

Oh, and I apologize ahead of time for any missing "o"'s. My keyboard is taking turns with which letter it doesn't want to acknowledge.

Enjoy the fic!

"Mama?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Tsutaki peering down at her, her sweet face tilted slightly to the side. Shippou sat off to the side watching as Jaken scowled at them. When had she fallen asleep? She'd meant to stay up with Rin.

"Mama," Tsutaki repeated reaching out a chubby hand to pat Kagome on her face.

"I'm awake, Tsutaki. I'm awake," Kagome groaned as she struggled upright.

Jaken snorted, "Finally."

Kagome shot a glare over at Jaken as she gathered Tsutaki to her, "Have you and Tsutaki eaten, Shippou?"

Shippou looked up at her, "No. I'm hungry."

"Jaken-san, can we get some food for Shippou and me, please? And some milk for Tsutaki? She'll also need some more diapers, if you don't mind," Kagome told Jaken.

Jaken scowled at her, "And what about the girl? Forget her and Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy."

"I haven't forgotten her," Kagome said, handing Shippou Tsutaki. "But she won't be up to eating much more than broth and watery soup for a while. So go get us some food for me to make it with!"

Jaken scowled, "You think you can order-"

"Go."

Jaken's eyes widened as Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees surrounding their small clearing. The gnat-like demon bowed and began to scurry off, calling behind him as he went, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon ignored his subordinate and stared down dispassionately at the sick child. He stepped closer, sending Shippou hurrying over to hide behind Kagome. She cuddled the two children to her and watched Sesshomaru silently. Sesshomaru did nothing for a moment, then he turned to regard Kagome with his cold gaze. 

"She's resting more comfortably now," he said.

Kagome nodded, "Yes. We're keeping cold compresses on her and I made up some medicine Kaede taught me for bringing down fevers."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched the three quietly, his thoughts hidden behind his impassive expression. Kagome tried not to squirm, but as the seconds passed she found it harder to do so. Finally she asked him, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You are a human miko that travels with my brother. With the strays you have accumulated in the past," at this his cool gaze drifted to Shippou and Tsutaki, "I knew you'd help her."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then nodded, "I understand. Others wouldn't do their best simply because you're a youkai. And even threatening them with their lives wouldn't save her."

"My brother showed some intelligence even if he did choose a human then." The compliment was harsh and softly spoken, but Kagome still felt pride at it. That was the best you could expect from Sesshomaru.

"When she's better, will take us home," she asked him. 

For a moment, he didn't answer. Finally he nodded and turned, leaving the way he had come.

"Thank you," Kagome called after him. He didn't stop and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"Shippou, why don't you add some more wood to the fire and get it going again," she said, startling him.

"What does 'mama' mean, Kagome," Shippou asked instead. 

Kagome blinked at the kitsune child, "Mama means mother."

"Can," Shippou stammered, staring down at his feet. A bright flush was heating up his face. "Can I call you mama?"

"Call me mama," Kagome repeated in shock. She pulled Tsutaki to her as she stared at Shippou with wide eyes. 

"That's what she calls you," Shippou replied pointing to the baby.

"But mama means mother, Shippou. Why would you want to call me mother?" Kagome patted down Tsutaki's thin hair.

"Oh," Shippou replied. "You don't want me to call you mother? You want a human baby instead?"

"No," Kagome told him, crawling over to the kitsune child and pulling him against her. "I just- don't understand... Why would you want to?"

"You act like my mom did. You take care of me like her," Shippou replied, snuggling into her, tears filling his eyes. "And you have Tsutaki now. I don't want you to forget me. Mother's can't forget their children, right?"

Kagome smiled, "You're right, Shippou. Mothers can never forget their children and I could never replace you."

"So I can call you mama?"

Kagome kissed the top of Shippou's head, "Of course. If you want to. But I don't know how good at it I'll be."

Shippou smiled up at her, "You're already great at it!"

Kagome laughed. "Thank you. Now, let's get moving. We need to take care of Rin. And Tsutaki and Shippou need to be fed."

Shippou giggled and bounced away to get to work.

"Nii-chan," Tsutaki squealed after him. 

Kagome looked at the baby in horror, then sighed. There was nothing she could do about it, so why try? She had enough to worry about than a new found family to care for. But, how was she going to explain this to her mother? 

Still, for some reason that eluded her, she felt immensely happy. Maybe even satisfied.

**********************************************************************

Inu Yasha sped through the air, ignoring his companions as they flew behind him n Kirara. Every so often, he'd stop to sniff the air, then fly off again. 

Miroku and Sango didn't even attempt speaking to him during the journey. They simply made special pains to keep him in their sight.

"Did Kagome say anything to you about abut who the father was," Miroku asked sometime around sunrise. They had started slowing to a speed where he knew the athletic woman in front of him would hear.

Sango turned slightly, "No. She didn't have the chance."

"How old was the baby, then? Could you tell?"

Sango shook her head slightly, "No, I don't know babies that well. But it did look about a year old, if not younger."

"So, Kagome could have had the baby before she came here then," Miroku mused aloud to his companions. 

Sango shook her head, "Maybe, but I think she would have had her abut the same time."

"A baby girl," Miroku asked, his eyes widening. "So we may have another little lovely to add to our midst."

"Don't think anything funny, Monk," growled an annoyed voice just behind Miroku.

Miroku jumped and struggled to stay on the demon cat's back, "Inu Yasha! Where did you come from?"

"Heh," Inu Yasha chuckled as Sango laughed. "You didn't notice me drop back?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head, hoping he wasn't blushing but knowing from the heat in his face he probably was. 

"Have you found her," Sango called back to the hanyou.

"I lost the scent," Inu Yasha growled, his jaw clenching.

Sango nodded and directed Kirara towards the ground, "Then we'll stop and rest. Maybe then we can figure out where he might have taken her and why."

Inu Yasha didn't look happy, but he stayed quiet. Once Kirara had landed, he jumped off and up int the nearest tree, settling himself in for a good sulk. Miroku and Sango climbed off more slowly and settled in below him for a short nap.

The sun had risen high in the sky when something woke Inu Yasha. He sat up and looked around the area from his perch high in the treetop. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were still sleeping peacefully below him and no one else was anywhere in sight. What could have woken him?

That smell... 

He knew the smell that growing stronger and stronger to his nose. He began to growl, not relishing meeting with the idiot again. But then again, what if he was the one who'd done it? For all their speculating, no one knew how old the child really was.

With a growl, he moved his feet under him and kept a careful watch in the direction the smell originated. It was only a short wait before a whirlwind blew in, startling the others awake as well.

"Kagome," Kouga called, looking eagerly around for her.

"She's not here," Miroku told the wolf demon with a nervous look up at Inu Yasha. "She was kidnapped." 

"NANI," Kouga roared. He stared up into the growling countenance of Inu Yasha. "I thought I told you to protect my woman, dog turd!"

"YOUR WOMAN," Inu Yasha yelled as he leapt down to stand in front of Kouga, his sword out and ready. "So you admit you did it!"

Kouga blinked then growled, "Don't try to distract me! Who took? Naraku?"

Inu Yasha made to sliced down with his sword, missing as Kouga jumped back. Miroku leaped to his feet and brought his own staff down on his comrade's head. Inu Yasha fell flat, stunned from the unexpected blow.

"No," Sango answered, lifting up her own weapon. "Sesshomaru took her and the children. We're on our way to rescue them."

"Sesshomaru," Kouga asked, growling. "I'll kill him!"

Kouga turned and sped away. Miroku and Sango shared a sigh at his leaving but eeped as Inu Yasha stood. 

"What was that for," he screamed.

"She's depending on you to rescue her, Inu Yasha," Miroku said. He stumbled back and raised his hands up to both placate the angry half-demon and perhaps defend himself from the same. "You can't waste your energy fighting Kouga."

"But it was his!"

This time it was Hiraikotsu that flattened Inu Yasha into the ground, "Idiot. The child was too old to be from our world."

Inu Yasha rubbed his head and scowled at the two, "Feh! Let's go then!"

He leapt into the air and started off again. Miroku sighed as Kirara transformed and moved between him and Sango. Sango climbed on and he quickly jumped on behind.

"There goes our rest," he moaned.

Sango didn't answer and Kirara leapt into the air in pursuit of Inu Yasha. 

A dark figure stood in the trees watching the group, a small smile gracing his handsome, even shadowed, features. He waited until they had disappeared over the horizon, before stepping out into the sunshine. 

His clothing was that of a rich samurai, with a breastplate that reflected the sun and two katanas strapped to his side. The cloth was of a sturdy wool, but it was finely spun and brightly colored. He wore his hair short so that he had no need to pull it back and it revealed a tattoo of a spider's web which stretched around the back of his neck.

"I think I should find this Sesshomaru," the man said quietly. "And this child they mentioned. Inu Yasha's love child would be very valuable to Lord Naraku. Or if it is not his, the death of his woman would certainly be enough to cow the fool."

The man laughed deeply as he imagined handing Inu Yasha Kagome's head - just before taking the hanyou's own. Yes, Lord Naraku would be pleased with him for this. Very pleased.

In a flash of movement, the man disappeared, leaving only the wind to disturb the clearing's peace.

Next chapter: Both Kouga and Inu Yasha get a little surprise and Naraku's henchman makes his move.


	4. Stuck In The Middle

Author's Notes—

Sorry for the long wait all!! Last year was one long pain for me. Ended with a nice little computer virus too. Oh well. Been very busy what with school and all. Glasgow is a blast though. I have pics up at angelzash. myphotoalbum. com, just remember to take out the spaces…

Anyway, looked back at the previous chapters. Dang I must have been tired when I wrote them! So many mistakes and so much bad writing. If I had the time I'd take them down and rewrite this puppy! ::sighs:: Maybe later this year? But it'll take me a while to wade through all my own original stories and have been neglecting my other fanfics too… Oh well, I hope this chapter is better than the last.

And just to let people know, I write a lot faster when there is motivation. So feel free to IM me. AIM: Tsuhana or AngelZash and Yahoo! Messenger: Angelzash

Enjoy the long awaited chapter! Sorry for the wait Aja…

Story Start

"Mama? Is she better yet?"

Kagome glanced over Rin to where Shippou sat crushing herbs for another salve. "Yes, her fever's broken anyway. We just have to be careful it doesn't come back."

"You healed her quickly."

"Of course she healed the human quickly. She wouldn't like the consequences if she hadn't." Jaken dropped a load of sticks next to the fire and began adding to it.

Kagome shot the youkai a glare. "She must not have been that bad, just didn't have anyone who knew how to care for her illness properly. And Kaede is a good teacher."

"Are you saying Sesshoumaru is incompetent, human?" Jaken sounded gleeful.

Kagome sighed, "No. I'm saying he's not used to how fragile human children can be. And you're neglectful from what I can tell."

Jaken snarled, "How dare you!" He lunged at Kagome only to find himself dangled by his collar face to face with Sesshoumaru. The greater youkai glared at Jaken for several long moments and Kagome pulled Tsutaki closer to her in her lap. Then, with a neglectful toss by Sesshoumaru, Jaken flew in an arc over the campsite and disappeared into the trees. Tsutaki, who had watched his flight with the fascinated rapture only a baby could manage, squealed and clapped her hands.

"Her fever has broken," Kagome told Sesshoumaru, wrapping a hand over Tsutaki's. As long as it doesn't come back, she should recover in a few days. I don't think she should be moving around a lot for another week though. She'll still be weak."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, just stared eerily at the young girl.

"You also need to make sure she eats properly: well cooked meat or fish every now and then, rice, vegetables, maybe some fruit… And that she drinks plenty of clean water."

Now the youkai lord had turned his attention on her. Kagome flushed and reached out to nervously fiddle with the blankets covering Rin.

"Human children are very delicate, much more so than youkai ones, I suspect. She needs a lot more attention from both you and Jaken."

"Kagome…" Shippou whined, fear laced liberally through his voice.

Sesshoumaru's gaze remained on her. Kagome swallowed and wondered if she'd gone too far. Then he bowed his head in a quick nod, turned and left.

Suddenly she found her lap occupied by Shippou as well as Tsutaki and patted his back gently as he buried his face in her stomach.

"Were you scared, Shippou-chan? I'm sorry…"

"I thought he was gonna kill you! Why'd you tell him those things?"

Kagome sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Because if he is going to take care of Rin properly, he needs to know how." She looked up the clouds that were beginning to darken the sky. "I probably should have mentioned ensuring she stayed dry…"

She jumped and screamed as a THOCK sounded behind her. She spun around to see Sesshoumaru driving a tall wooden stake into the ground.

"This Sesshoumaru can take care of his own, human." He stared at her a moment more before moving on.

"_G-gomen nasai_," Kagome acknowledged and watched as he drove three more stakes deep into the ground before disappearing.

"Shippou-chan." She nudged the kitsune still burrowed into her stomach. "Shippou-chan, have you finished grinding those herbs for me?" Shippou shook his head, not releasing his tight grip on her in the slightest. "Could you please do so now?"

He glanced up at her and she smiled before leaning down to kiss his nose. He wrinkled it in return and blushed. "Don't do that!"

Kagome laughed, "You're more like Inu Yasha than you know!"

Shippou looked affronted and crossed his arms in a huff before grinning. "Least I'm not like Miroku!"

"Thank God for that!"

The little youkai-boy laughed and jumped back over Rin to his chore.

Tsutaki reached up and patted Kagome's cheek. "Mama _genki_?"1

Kagome smiled down at her. "_Hai, kara Shippou-chan wa genki desu._"2

Tsutaki looked over to stare at Shippou as he ground the herbs. "_Tsutaki to nii-chan asobu?_"3

"Shippou, almost done?"

"Think so. Just a little more?"

"Let me see it."

Shippou hopped back over to her with the mashed contents of the bowl.

"I think that'll do. Want to play with Tsutaki for a little while?"

Shippou wrinkled his nose as he stared at the little girl now reaching for him and emitting happy squeals. "I'm not a baby."

"No, but she is. And I know you'll be careful with her. Besides, I need to finish this salve."

Shippou sighed but reached out to take Tsutaki from her. Kagome gathered up a couple more herbs and began mashing them into the ones Shippou had just finished before adding a bit of water to the mixture. She smiled over at the pair as Shippou made impersonations of the different people he knew. He didn't do Inu Yasha, however, which Kagome mourned as she pulled down Rin's blanket and kimono to rub the newly-made salve on her chest. The little girl shifted but remained as still as ever.

Kagome wondered how the _hanyou_ was. Was he still angry with her for bringing Tsutaki? Had he even realized she was missing yet?

Of course he had! Sango must have told him and he was on his way here now.

Unless she hadn't been able to find him…

No, he was on his way. He always knew and came for her. She couldn't say she was looking forward to this particular rescue, however. She couldn't have Rin disturbed.

Sesshoumaru returned to throw what looked to have been a large tent over the stakes, which had been set closely enough that the tent trailed and folded over where it met the ground. She decided she didn't want to know where he got it and covered her patient back up. Maybe he'd leave and wouldn't be around when Inu Yasha got here. Then she could get him to take the baby back while she and the others waited here for Rin to become well enough that Kagome could leave.

No, Inu Yasha was too mulish for that to work. So what was she going to do then?

"Sess...shou...maru…sama?"

She looked down to see Rin weakly fumbling to sit up. Her pale face was sweaty and she shivered from her efforts.

"Rin-chan! Sesshoumaru isn't here, he might be outside though. Let me go see. Shippou-chan, watch Rin for a minute!" Kagome stood and picked up Tsutaki, not wanting her to be a distraction to Shippou.

Rin flopped back just then, her arms giving way beneath her.

"And keep her laying down, please, I don't think she should exert herself too much."

It took her a moment to find the flap that opened the door, but then she rushed outside. She immediately regretted doing so, however. A harsh wind gust nearly blew her over and she looked automatically into it. Standing there, long hair streaming in the wind stood Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! She's awake!" Kagome fought the wind and stumbled as it subsided.

"Mama…" Tsutaki buried her head into Kagome's shoulder and sniffled. Kagome bounced her higher up on her hip as she ran to stand beside the youkai lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin's awake!"

He didn't look down at her, just stared straight ahead. Kagome turned and saw Kouga standing there, snarling menacingly at him. She moved closer to Sesshoumaru, hoping she could hide the baby behind him. If Kouga saw Tsutaki, she'd only think Inu Yasha had overreacted.

"Kagome," Kouga cried, finally seeing her. "Don't worry, Kagome! I'll have you away from here in a minute!"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, who continued his silent staring. She rolled her eyes: no help there. "I'm fine, Kouga. You can go back to your pack now."

Kouga's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing to Kagome to make her say that, bastard?"

"You watch your language," Kagome screamed back. Her eyes flashed as she stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru. The wind blew a lighter gust at her and she stumbled back into the youkai.

"Ahh! _Sumimasen_!"

She began to turn for an apology bow, but stopped when she heard a vicious growl coming from Kouga.

"Whose baby is that, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide as Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her. "Leave, wolf."

Kouga snarled and lunged for Sesshoumaru. Kagome screamed and turned to shield Tsutaki with her body. But then nothing happened, save a sickening crack from the far left. She looked over and saw Kouga sitting stunned and bleeding beneath a toppled tree.

"Could have told you that would happen."

Kagome peeked around Sesshoumaru to see Inu Yasha walking briskly towards them, Kirara with Sango and Miroku landing just behind him.

Sesshoumaru spun around and entered the tent, surprising everyone into a moment of silence.

Inu Yahsa finally snorted, "Looks like he's not in the mood to fight today."

"Rin's sick. He's going to see her," Kagome answered him. She stumbled back again as another burst of wind pummeled against her. She gasped as she straightened, trying to catch her breath the wind had stolen.

She caught the movement of something red from the corner of her eyes and then of something brown. Looking up, she found Kouga and Inu Yasha snarling into each other's face.

"Why didn't you tell me she had had Sesshoumaru's baby!"

"Because she didn't! And what business is it of yours?" Inu Yasha swiped at Kouga.

Kouga jumped back, evading the hit, and snarled. "Whose is it then? Yours?"

Another gust of wind picked up Kagome's hair, but this time she moved closer to the side of the tent and used it to steady herself. She bounced Tsutaki gently, hoping to calm her. Goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold chill of the wind rose on her skin. "Well, she's certainly no one here's!"

"Kagome," Miroku called, sidestepping the two bickering youkai along with Sango. They stopped next to her, one on either side, and Sango reached out to brush back some of the baby's hair.

Tsutaki looked up at her shivered and burrowed further into Kagome. "Mama, _tsumetai_."4

Kagome rubbed the baby's back as another gust blew against her. Man, but it was windy today.

Miroku steadied her with one hand against her back, not daring a grope with Sango so near and two over-protective youkai not much further away. "Why did you bring a baby with you then?"

"It wasn't my idea," Kagome sighed. "Souta lost the stupid cat again and…" She shrugged.

Miroku's hand tensed and Sango gasped, her eyes opening wide. Inu Yasha and Kouga exploded, "**_NANI_**!"

"**_WHO_**," Inu Yasha demanded. "**_WHO DID THIS? WAS IT THAT HOUJOU YOUR BROTHER WAS TELLING ME ABOUT?"_**

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she tried to get her brain to function again after the unexpected assault. What she thought was worse was the murderous look in Inu Yasha's eyes. It was reminiscent of when he turned full-youkai. "N-nani? I-I don't—"

Realization caught up with her then, just as rain started pouring down.

Tsutaki screeched, "Mama! _Kirei_!"5

"Inside! We'll talk there," Kagome called to the others, turning to rush back inside. Only before her stood another youkai, barring her way.

Miroku shot in front of her as she screamed and then he was being thrown aside as the youkai snatched her up. She screamed again as the demon drew a katana and used it to sweep both Inu Yasha and Kouga into the trees before knocking Hiraikotsu away on the back swing.

The youkai laughed as he pressed the sword to Kagome's throat. "What do you think Inu Yasha? Would you like to see your woman's head roll in the wind and rain? I wou— WHAT?"

Kagome didn't scream this time as she fell, instead she rolled to avoid landing on Tsutaki and the falling body behind her. She lay in the mud afterwards, listening to Tsutaki cry and staring as Sesshoumaru let the rain wash the blood from his claws, back onto the dead youkai below him.

"You're disturbing Rin."

"_Gomen nasai_," Sango said, moving cautiously towards Kagome.

"_D-doumo arigatou gozaimasu_," Kagome finally managed, juggling Tsutaki in her lap as she sat up.

Sesshoumaru looked down on her, his face expressionless. "She wants you."

Kagome nodded, stumbled to her feet and rushed inside.

After Notes

I'm trying to get back into learning Japanese. Not much more time than before, but… yeah. Anyway, here are translations for my few usages.

"Mama happy?" direct translation would be more like, "Mama energetic?" though.

"Yes, because Shippou is happy." Chan means little and in this sense is simply an affectionate term.

"Tsutaki and Big Brother play?" Deliberately destroying the language here in an attempt to mimic baby speak. Sorry to all those in the know if I failed miserably.

"Cold."

"Don't like."

Other words: Sumimasen-Excuse me!, gomen nasai-I'm very sorry. (formal), Doumo arigatou gozaimasu –Thank you so much! (very formal for being very grateful and his being very powerful), youkai-demon (as close to a translation as you can get for the word anyway), hanyou—half-demon.

If I forgot any words and you wanna know what they mean, ask me, I'll tell.

Next Chapter: Explaining Baby (probably last chapter, unless my muse decides to hit)


End file.
